Field of the Invention—This invention relates to plant protectors that hold water, specifically protectors that are filled through a single point to charge a plurality of vertical columns with liquid.
Several types of welded water filled plant protectors have been proposed—for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,665 (Wallace et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,835 B1 (Richtsmeier). The EZ-Walls product is a welded water filled plant protector and is currently also in production and it includes a filling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,665 (Wallace et al.) ('665) discloses a folded flexible device with a closed bottom and a plurality of vertical liquid columns that are filled individually from the top. The vertical liquid columns are created by welding fore and aft plastic pieces. The welds don't reach the top so once the filling device is between the two sheets of plastic it can move from column to column charging each column individually. The protector however is difficult to fill and it is recommended to put the protector around a five gallon bucket during filling so it is stabilized during the lengthy filling process. The columns must be filled with liquid independently because when liquid is simply poured in the top area there is not enough force for it to flow into each column. This creates a situation where the product is difficult to fill because each individual liquid column needs the hose actually to be inserted into the column to fill it. That operation takes excessive time and uses more liquid to fill because of overflow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,835 B1 (Richtsmeier) discloses a product similar to the '665 patent but one which the vertical liquid columns are all interconnected on the bottom so the columns can all be filled from just one column. The problem with the design is that if one of the columns develops a leak the entire product will drain and be useless. Another problem with the design is that the entire product cannot be filled through just one column in practice. This problem puts into question whether the product is commercially viable.
The EZ-Walls product shows a version of the device shown in the '665 patent with the top welded shut and an opening in the top side to allow filling the product with liquid using a single filling location. One disadvantage of the product is the columns cannot be filled individually because the product gets filled from the one fill location so it is not possible to partially fill each tube to the same level because all liquid must travel across the previous column of liquid as it fills the next column. Another disadvantage is the columns cannot be easily adjusted after filling through the fill port to the same level of liquid between them let alone a certain overall level for all the columns together because of the single fill location is also the only drain location. Another disadvantage is the enclosure also accelerates the growth rate of mold and mildew because the columns cannot access flowing air and the liquid never fully evaporates during storage. Another disadvantage is that the columns cannot be individually cleaned out mechanically or chemically because they are not accessible. Another disadvantage is if a chemical cleaning agent is used to remove mold and mildew the residual agent left after drainage is less likely to evaporate fully during the off season and the plastic could prematurely age. Another disadvantage of the design is that it discharges out the fill port when you lower the column levels by squeezing the protector and it squirts the operator if the fill port is facing him because it is the only location the liquid can escape. Another disadvantage of this product is that the design removes the ability to fill the product using the '665 patent method thus if the welded top fill area fails the entire product is unusable unless the operator cuts open the top entirely so it performs as the device shown in the '665 patent.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0071800 A1 discloses an apparatus that is used to simplify the filling of products similar to the device shown in the '665 patent by incorporating a rigid substantially cylindrical device with an inlet manifold for the fluid to come in and a plurality of outlet ports that are inserted into the top of the empty water columns for simultaneous filling. One disadvantage is the apparatus would need to be stored for extended periods of time and would take up large amounts of room. Another disadvantage is that should any of the outlet ports shear off the device would not fill those columns and, in effect, become useless. Another disadvantage is the device would also have to be designed to fit one manufacturer of plant protector and would force the consumer to always buy the same type or have multiple filling apparatus as described for the various different plant protectors chosen. It is a disadvantage to require two devices when the filling function can be accomplished with only one.
All of the aforementioned plant protectors are slow to fill or if they fill rapidly they either fully fail with one hole (leak) in column or lose the advantages of the original design plus are hard or impossible to clean. The plant protector filler described in US 2010/0071800 A1 must match a specific plant protector and be stored and protected from damage during most of its useful life. It also could become completely useless if one fill tube shears off.
There is a need for a rapidly filling plant protector that can be evenly filled from a single point to a chosen height that can also be easily emptied. Further there is a need for a single point filling device that will function if a liquid column has a puncture. There is a need for a device that can be cleaned and fully dried when not in use. Further there is a need for a device that has an integral single point filling device incorporated into it that retains the advantages of the device shown in the '665 patent.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.